


Power Over Me

by dixons_mama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Tiff, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Chris is doubting himself after seeing how friendly Jamie Dornan was with Sebastian at TIFF. Sebastian reassures him.





	Power Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started working in this right after TIFF, but then I hit writer's block.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story :)

Sebastian walked into the hotel lounge, and immediately spotted Chris. He was seated in a plush chair, located in a dimly lit corner. Seb frowned when he saw that Chris was sitting with his elbows on his knees, and face in his hands. As he approached, he called out to him.

"Chris? You ok?" He asked, and it seemed to startle his friend. Chris jerked his head up, eyes wide when he spotted Sebastian.

"You're here," Chris sounded surprised, but stood to give him a brief hug.

"Of course, we agreed to meet here, days ago." Seb replied, feeling slightly confused. Chris ducked his head shyly, and rubbed the back of his neck. Seb couldn't help grinning at the blush on Chris' cheeks.

"I just thought.." Chris trailed off, and looked away.

"Thought what, Chris?" 

"Well, I mean, I heard how close you and Jamie were at TIFF. I just figured, ya know, you'd be hanging out with him." Chris still refused to look at him, but then quickly added, "which I'd totally understand!"

Sebastian's stomach clenched, and his chest felt tight. Chris looked both embarrassed, and defeated.

"Let's go upstairs and talk." Seb suggested, placing his hand on the small of Chris' back, and guiding him to the elevators. The ride up to their reserved suite was quiet, and Seb noticed Chris' reluctance to look at him, even when Sebastian took his hand.

Once they reached the room, Seb sat Chris on the edge of the bed, and kneeled between his legs.

"Chris, I know this.." He gestured between them," I know it's new, but you need to know, I meant what I said when we began this thing. I want all of this all of the time." Chris gave a shy smile, and Seb couldn't resist crawling into his lap to kiss him. Warm, soft lips slid together, and Chris held onto Seb's hips. He moaned when Sebastian rutted against him.

Sebastian slid his fingers under the hem of Chris' shirt, unable to resist touching the solid body beneath him.

"Show me," Chris said softly against Seb's lips.

"Yeah?" Seb grinned, "I can do that."

Sebastian stood, and pulled his shirt off. After semi gracefully yanking off his shoes and socks, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Chris' mouth hung open as he watched Seb step into his space, standing between his open legs. Chris placed his hands on Seb's hips and slid down Sebastian's pants and boxers in one swift moment.

"Touch me." Seb whispered, and Chris immediately obeyed, sliding his hands over Seb's ass, and pulling him closer. Chris leaned in and kissed across Sebastian's pelvis, sucking marks into his hip bones. Once his teasing had Sebastian fully hard, Chris wrapped his lips around Seb's erection.

Sebastian moaned as his cock hit the back of Chris' throat. "Fuck, I love your mouth."

Chris pulled back, smiling up at him. The adoration in that smile made Seb's heart skip a beat. He could see the love and devotion in Chris' eyes, and Sebastian wanted him to know that he was one hundred percent Chris'.

"Fuck me, Chris. Make me yours." Sebastian's voice was husky, and his breathing picked up as Chris groaned.

"Yeah? You want me in you? You want me to fill you up?" Chris stood and quickly pulled off his clothes. Seb couldn't help the whine that escaped him, he loved how confident Chris became during sex, how filthy his mouth got.

Chris gently pushed him onto the mattress, then manhandled him onto his stomach. He pulled Seb's hips up, and without hesitation, spread Seb's cheeks, and dove in. Chris licked from taint to crack, then began prodding at Sebastian's hole eagerly. Chris licked, sucked, teased and kissed him until Sebastian's legs shook.

"One sec," Chris climbed off the bed, and quickly rustled through the drawer of the bedside table. After a sound of triumph, Sebastian felt him getting back into bed. This time, Chris directed him to lie on his side. Then, lying on his side as well, so that they were face to face, Chris hiked Seb's leg up over his hip. Hastily lubing his fingers, he circled Seb's tight entrance teasingly, before slowly sliding it in.

Breathy moans filled the room as Seb tucked his face against Chris's shoulder, unable to keep quiet. As a second finger entered him, Sebastian cursed. It'd been too long since they'd been able to do this; to touch, to kiss, to just love each other. Chris knew exactly how to do all of those things perfectly when they were together. Skyping and texting were good, but they were both constantly working, and even doing that was difficult. Knowing Chris had felt jealous, even replaced by Jamie Dornan, made Seb ache. To him, Chris was the king of his story, and nothing could change that.

As a third finger slid into him, Sebastian lifted his head to kiss Chris deeply. He pulled away briefly, looking into Chris's eyes, and couldn't help smiling. "I love you so much."

Chris smiled back, and pulled Seb into another kiss. Seb felt Chris withdraw his fingers, and heard the lube cap flip open. It made Sebastian shiver in anticipation. When Chris rolled onto his back, Sebastian straddled him, and slowly, he lowered himself onto Chris's cock.

"Tell me I'm yours, Sebby." Chris grunted, squeezing Sebastian's hips tightly. "Please."

"Oh fuck, Chris," Seb moaned, feeling every inch of Chris filling him so perfectly. "You're all mine, don't want anyone else, ever."

"Shit, baby, you're all I want. Could never love someone the way I love you." Chris was panting as Seb was finally fully seated on his lap. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, trying to collect himself. He felt so  _ full _ . He'd missed this feeling.

"Missed you so much, missed feeling you. Love feeling you inside me." Seb counted to ten, then opened his eyes. Chris was looking up at him with such reverence, it made his chest ache. Leaning down, Sebastian caught Chris's lips in a heated kiss. Chris moaned into his mouth, and began gently thrusting into him.

"So fuckin' tight, Sebby." Chris nearly panted the words. Seb began moving with him, setting up a slow, but deep pace. Feeling the drag of Chris's cock inside him, just barely hitting his prostate, had Sebastian whispering curses in Romanian. 

"More, need more." Sebastian begged after what felt like an eternity, but was surely only several minutes. Without a word, Chris bent his legs, placing his feet flat on the mattress, and began pounding into him. The new angle allowed Chris to hit Seb's prostate straight on.

"Like this, baby?" Chris grinned as Sebastian pressed his palms onto Chris's pecs, keeping himself up. Seb couldn't stop the non-stop moans and shouts escaping his mouth.

"Hnngh! Don't stop, please don't stop!" Seb squeezed Chris's tits firmly, making him groan loudly, and getting him to thrust harder.

"Fuck, Sebby, love to hear you beg." Chris growled, gripping tightly onto Sebastian's ass.

"Make me come, make me come on your cock.  _ Please _ , I need it." Seb's hands started slipping as perspiration began forming on Chris's chest. He he could a bead of sweat trickling down his own neck.

"Yeah, come on me," Chris all but yelled. "Mark me, make me yours." He reached down and began stroking Seb's cock quickly.

"F-fuck! Chris!" Sebastian threw his head back as his orgasm crashed through him, wracking his body with the pleasure only Chris could give him. When he looked down, streaks of come covered Chris's stomach and chest.

Chris growled deep, then pulled out and manhandled Sebastian onto his stomach. Wanting nothing more than Chris back inside him, Seb spread his legs. When he felt Chris line himself up, then slam back into him, Sebastian howled, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Sebby, baby, feel so good for me. Fuck, I'm close. You want me to come in you? Huh? Want me to fill you up? Or I could shoot all over this beautiful ass." Chris was rambling, and Seb knew that meant he was close.

"Mark me," Sebastian said, copying Chris's own words. "Come all over me. Show me I'm yours." 

Chris grunted, then Seb felt him pulling out. The sound of Chris jerking himself off filled the room, but only briefly. A moment later, and Sebastian felt hot ribbons of come spraying across his ass and lower back.

"Look so good like this." Chris murmured, and Sebastian couldn't help smiling. Gently, Chris lowered himself on top of Seb, and entangling their fingers.

"I love you so much, Chris. You gotta know, you're it for me." Sebastian whispered, just loud enough to be heard. He could feel Chris smiling against his back.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I doubted you. You're just so beautiful and perfect, feel like everyone wants you. People better than me." Chris kissed between Seb's shoulders.

"Chris," Sebastian nudged him, and Chris rolled off, allowing Seb to face him. "I don't care about what anyone else wants. As long as  _ you _ want me, that's all that matters."

Chris smiled bashfully, "I'll always want you."

"Good, because I'll always want you. You've got that power over me. I'm ruined for anyone else." Sebastian leaned in, kissing Chris chastely, but sweetly. Chris pulled him into his embrace, wrapping his strong arms around Sebastian. 

Sebastian could feel Chris's heart beating against his chest, and the thought that Chris loved him so, freed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my life source <3
> 
> Find me on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
